


Original Short Stories

by VickeyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Like, Original work - Freeform, School Assignment, just kinda there, three mini stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: My Creative Writing teacher challenged me to write three 100-200 word stories for one-sentence prompts and that's what this is.





	1. Harold is Nervous

 Howard frowns, checking the road for the fifth time as the lights change again, the other people on the sidewalk quickly crossing. He hovers, frowning and rubbing his hands together by his thigh.

“Sir?” A young woman asks, ducking her head to catch his gaze. “Are you alright?”

His eyes dart to her face, seeing her concern.

“Yes, um. I just have a small… issue, about crossing streets. My ears aren’t all they used to be, and even with all of these flashing lights I try to take precautions.” He responds, a small smile on his face.

The woman accepts his answer, holding her hand out.  
“If you want, we can cross together.”

Howard pauses, seeing the lights signal that it’ll be safe to cross soon.

“Sure.”

He places his old, wrinkled hand in her smaller, smoother one and they start across the road, slightly rushed by the general public of New York.


	2. Indecisive

He looks at the chocolate ice cream container, frown firmly on his face. His eyes shift to the strawberry ice cream, followed by a glance toward the Rocky Road ice cream, on the upper shelf.

“Um, excuse me?” A voice asks from behind him. He turns, chocolate container still in his hands, to see a woman standing behind him.

“Yeah?” He asks, noticing the hustle and bustle of the commissary around them.

“You really shouldn’t stand there with the door open.” She responds, gesturing to where he is holding the refrigerated door open with his hip.

“Oh,” he gives a flustered smile as he closes it, chocolate ice cream put back on the shelf it came from.

The woman smiles in response. “You know, I’ve always been a fan of Mint Chocolate Chip.”

He smiles in acknowledgement as she walks away, calling for her kids, who have been trying to sneak chocolate bars into her cart the whole time.


	3. Studying

She sighs, blankly staring at her computer screen. Judy hears a giggle behind her as her roommate gets ready to leave her alone to commit the horrid act of studying.

“My computer screen is brighter than my future.” Judy mumbles, grumpily shuffling her paper notes around her desk just for something to do.

“Aw,” her roommate speaks up, “it’s not that bad. You could’ve taken Psychiatry, and had to memorize all those medicinal prescription names.”

Judy just sighs, staring at the picture depicting the anatomy of a human brain that she had pulled up, needing to memorize the parts of the brain and how they work for an upcoming test.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out with the girls, want anything while I’m out?” Her roommate asks, standing by the door with her purse and jacket.

Judy stretches back in her rolling chair, looking over with a small, begging pout on her face. “Save me pizza?”

Her roommate chuckles, opening the door into the hall. “I always do.”


End file.
